


Cookie Making

by Sylix



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Ashe is fed up with Caspar's bullshit, Baking, Caspar's an idiot, Friendship, Gen, Short & Sweet, so cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:19:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22500013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylix/pseuds/Sylix
Summary: Caspar decides he wants to make cookies for Linhardt and asks Ashe for help!
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	Cookie Making

“LIIIIIIINNNNHARDT!!!” 

Caspar came screaming down the dorm halls of Garreg Mach with a trayful of cookies in his hand. He had baked them that morning and was very eager to share them with his best friend Linhardt. It was an idea that came to him at the wee hour of three in the morning. He decided that he wanted to make it happen. He had called up Ashe for help even though the two of them had a spat just days before about what to do about someone who was stealing food from the cafeteria. Being a sweetheart, Ashe agreed to help him out.   
The two boys had snuck into the kitchen early in the morning after breakfast had been served, and they began baking. Ashe thought that this would be easy and quick work, but in fact, it was the exact opposite. Caspar was too hyped out about making sweets that he wasn’t paying attention to what Ashe was saying at all! Not to mention that the blue-haired boy had no idea what ingredients were. 

“Hey Caspar, can you get me the flour?” 

“Sure thing!” Caspar ran over to the window and grabbed a large vase filled with roses off the sill. “Here you go!”

“No Caspar, flour not flowers.” Ashe expected Petra to have this much trouble, but not this fool. “Never mind, I’ll get it. Here, add in some chocolate chips while I go get the flour.”

Ashe shoved the large bag of chocolate chips into Caspar’s hands and made sure to tell him to only add a couple of handfuls to the batch. As he walked across the kitchen to the pantry, he heard “YEAH! CHOCOLATE CHIPS!” and the sound of the whole bag of little morsels being poured into the mixing bowl. He quickly grabbed the bag of flour and rushed back to see Caspar’s hand in the mixing bowl with batter smeared all over his face and dripping from his mouth. 

“CASPAR NO!” 

There came the smack of a wooden spoon and the whimper of the blue-haired boy. Ashe lectured him that “we do not eat cookie dough out of the mixing bowl and especially not with our hands”. He sent Caspar to clean up while the flour was added in and was mixed together. When the boy returned, baking sheets were lined up on the counter, ready to be filled with little round balls of chocolate goodness. 

“Okay Caspar, now that you’ve washed your hands, we can now begin shaping the dough into little balls. I’ll fill up these trays here, and you can take those ones.”   
So, the cookie making began. Ashe quickly washed his hands and began taking small amounts of dough, shaping them into small balls. Behind his back, Caspar was taking handfuls of dough and just plopping them onto the baking sheet. Ashe decided to not say anything and just shove the cookies into the oven and set the timer. 

“Now, when the timer goes off, take the cookies out of the oven, turn it off, and you’ll be all set okay!”

“Thank you so much for all your help Ashe! I appreciate it! Linhardt is going to love these!”

“I’m sure he will.” And with that, Ashe took off and left Caspar to wait on the timer. 

The cookies were going to take about half an hour, so Caspar decided that he was going to go train in the meantime. He could get a quick spar or two in with Felix before the cookies would be done.   
****   
“Linhardt open up, open up, open up!” 

Caspar was rapping loudly on the door of the sleepy green-haired boy. He looked at the clock and saw that it was eleven in the morning. He groaned and pulled himself out of bed. He could feel Caspar’s excited energy from behind the door. Whatever it was, he knew that it would be something wild. When he swung open the door, he was greeted with the smell of something he thought to be delicious but appeared to be overcooked. Caspar looked up to the taller boy and beamed with pride. He shoved the tray of cookies in Linhardt’s face and giggled. 

“I made these for you!”

“What are they?” Linhardt’s face scrunched slightly in disgust looking at the tray of charred treats. 

“Cookies! I made them for you this morning!”

“They look burnt…”

“Well…I was out training and I may have accidently cooked them a little too long, but they’re still good I promise!!! Try one pleaaaaaaase?!!”

Linhardt sighed and reluctantly took a small lump of charred cookie off the tray. Caspar’s eyes lit up in excitement as the taller boy brought the cookie to his mouth. It was rock solid on the outside and definitely tasted burnt. He had to nibble on it to avoid breaking his teeth. A piece of the treat finally broke off and he could finally taste chocolate. Despite being burned on the outside, the inside didn’t taste all that bad. There was an overwhelming chocolate taste, and it was incredibly sweet. Linhardt smiled nonetheless and praised Caspar for his hard work with a pat on the head. The blue-haired boy then forced himself inside the room and sat down on the bed. 

“Come sit down, Lin! We can enjoy all of these cookies together! We have enough for breakfast, lunch, and even dinner!” Linhardt sighed and ran his hand through his hair. It was going to be a very long day.


End file.
